Ragnarök
by floating fog
Summary: Someone has to repopulate the earth after the end of the world right? Read the warnings before you step further.


This one just came up while I was trying to write something else entirely...

Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Warning: Temporary death of a main character.

* * *

"Promise me you'll hide." Arthur demanded of his mortal lover.

Silence was his only reaction. "Merlin." He growled.

Merlin stared back stubbornly. "No. I will not hide when I can be there and help you and the rest with my magic."

Arthur sighed; they had this argument ever since Odin declared it was time.

"Merlin…"

"No! You cannot tell me that I have to stay here while you are going out there to risk your life!"

"I'm immort-"

"Loki said I can help him!"

"I know that but-"

"I cannot stay here." Merlin's voice broke. "Arthur…" He whispered. "Don't you get it; even if I will survive, the prophecy says…" His voice trailed off and he stared down at his boots.

"Merlin…"

"I cannot be one of the two that will repopulate the earth! I won't be!" And he swung himself at Arthur who caught him easily.

"You can't make me."

Arthur's heart squeezed in pain.

"Alright." He agreed. "But keep your ass safe you hear me? I'm rather fond of it." He gave Merlin's rear a light squeeze.

* * *

…_They attacked at dawn as the earth crumbled into the ocean…._

…_Fire rained down from the skies as the serpent and wolf were slain…_

…_Water covered the blood drenched ground as quiet finally fall over the world…_

* * *

"I'm sorry brother." Thor's voice is grave and Loki won't look at him.

"My sons," Odin's voice booms across Valhalla and Arthur stiffens.

"Father." They say in union.

* * *

"What is the matter my son?" Odin asks once Thor and Loki have left.

"Merlin." Arthur says.

"Ah yes, your warlock, well," His grin makes Arthur's eyes narrow.

"Father?"

* * *

Merlin opens his eyes to bright, blue sky and frowns.

"You are finally awake." Arthur's voice comments and Merlin is on his feet in a moment and in Arthur's arms.

"Arthur!" He gasps between pressing kisses to every space on Arthur's face, holding the blond god as tightly as he can, Arthur's grip is just as tight.

"I thought I lost you…" Merlin mumbles against his lips.

"Never." Arthur whispers back and lowers Merlin to the ground, lying on top of him, their bodies slotting together perfectly.

"What happened? I..." Merlin gasps and pushes Arthur away. "I died!" He cries.

Arthur nodes and his grip tighten as he caresses Merlin's cheek.

"Then how…" Merlin trails off. "Is this Valhalla?"

Arthur grins. "No, but we could visit there from time to time if you'd like."

"What?"

"Well, after we make sure you are with child that is." He smirks down at Merlin who frowns.

"We are the last two human survivors Merlin." Arthur says smugly. "So we are going to need to make sure you are pregnant."

Merlin lifts one eyebrow.

Arthur sighs. "You died and my father gave me the option to give up my godhood to bring you back and with your magic he made sure we could repopulate the earth."

"You gave up…for me?"

Arthur's eyes soften. "For you."

Their lips meet in a soft kiss that turns heated very quickly.

Their hands are tearing at their cloths and they both groan as skin touches skin and their hardened members touch each other.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispers as he strokes their cocks together.

Merlin can only moan when he feels Arthur's thumb swipes at the tip of his cock and he bucks up and into Arthur's hand, gasping when he feels something wet trickles between his legs.

"Wha-" He starts asking when Arthur chuckles.

"Some changes so you could carry a child," and then his speed increases. "My child." He growls possessively and Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Of course it will be yours prat! There is no one else!"

Arthur punishes him with a bite to his shoulder as he aligns himself with Merlin's wet entrance.

"You will be so gorgeous carrying him, all glowing and bright." Arthur whispers as his pace increases.

"What," Merlin breathes as Arthur pounds into him. "What makes you so sure it will be a boy?"

Arthur quirks one eyebrow at him and Merlin rolls his eyes even as Arthur hits that spot within him.

"May Odin have mercy on us all," Merlin whispers when Arthur pushes in and out, the speed of his hand on Merlin's cock increasing. "He will be such a prat." Merlin gasps as he comes.

"And you will love him?" Arthur asks, pushing as deep as he can before falling over the edge.

"Of course," Merlin whispers and looks into deep, blue eyes. "Just like I love his pratish father."

Arthur smiles. "Just like his father loves you."

* * *

This was, like I said, unexpected but...well, R&R?


End file.
